A Christmas Wedding
by MackenzieW
Summary: In the sequel to my Advent 2016 story Secret Santa, we take a peek at another special Christmas for Robin and Regina-their wedding.


**A/N: This is a sequel to my Advent 2016 story, Secret Santa, where Regina received mysterious gifts until learning they were from her best friend and the man she secretly loved, Robin. Let's see how those two crazy kids and their kids are doing…**

* * *

 _A Christmas Wedding_

Most brides probably would've panicked upon waking up to snow on their wedding day. When one got married on Christmas Eve, though, it was a welcome sight. It added to the magic of the day, creating the perfect backdrop for the happy couple to exchange vows.

At least, that was what Regina Mills thought as she stared out the window at the white snow blanketing the ground as more fell from the gray sky overhead. She watched the flakes dance around in the wind as she sat in a room at Prentiss Manor, an elegant mansion in Storybrooke and a historic site mostly used for grand events like her wedding. Even through the closed door, she could hear the string quartet playing to accompany their wedding party down the aisle.

It was almost time.

"You excited, Mom?" Henry asked her. She turned to face her son, who was standing behind her in the room. Almost thirteen, he looked very grown up w in his black tuxedo and silver cummerbund with a white rose pinned to his lapel. His brown hair was gelled back and she knew it was probably a look he was going to adopt as he headed into his teen years. It wasn't a bad one…it was just another reminder that he wasn't her little boy anymore.

Today, though, wasn't a day to be melancholy about the past. It was a day to be happy, to celebrate the present and look forward to the future. Even if it meant one with a teenager. Because it also meant one with a bigger family and a home full of love.

"I am," she said, taking his hand. "How about you?"

He smiled, nodded. "We've been a family with Robin and Roland for so long, I know this is just a formality but it still feels exciting."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "It is exciting. This isn't just a formality. This is a celebration of the fact we're a family. So let's celebrate."

"Okay, Mom," he said, hugging her back. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, holding him close a little bit longer.

They then pulled apart as the door opened. Tink, her assistant even on her wedding day, smiled at them. "We're ready for you."

Regina nodded, smoothing down her skirt. The soft white organza material went down to her ankles, leaving her silver heels visible. She had debated wearing white again as it was her second marriage but once she stepped into the bridal boutique, she knew she wanted to wear it. It would symbolize their fresh start.

Her dress had a narrow A-line skirt with a sweetheart bodice. Sparkly silver snowflakes were embroidered into the bodice, adding to the winter feel. Regina paired it with a white faux-fur half-cape that wrapped around her shoulders and upper arms, held closed by a rhinestone encrusted clasp that rested just below her neck. Her dark curls were loose, falling around her shoulders, and a few pieces were pulled away from her face, pinned in the back by the jeweled clip of her tulle veil. It went to her midback—she didn't need anything too long. As she had stared at herself in the mirror that morning, she thought she was the perfect Christmas bride.

"You look beautiful, Regina," Tink said, beaming at her. "Robin's mouth is going to hit the floor when he sees you."

"Then it'll be a normal morning," Henry quipped, making Regina laugh. Robin told her she was beautiful every day, even when she didn't feel particularly beautiful. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

Tink chuckled as well, leading them out and toward the door that would let them into the room where the ceremony was being held. "I'll go signal the band to start the bridal march and then you can head up to your handsome future husband."

She threw open the door as Henry held out his arm to his mother. "Here we go."

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle," she said, kissing his cheek.

He grinned. "You named me after Grandpa. Since he can't be here, I felt it was only right I do the honors."

The bridal march started up and Regina tightened her grip on Henry's arm as well as her bouquet of white and red roses. She took a deep breath as they moved forward. It was really happening—she was about to become Robin Locksley's wife.

She wished she had a time machine so she could go back in time to tell her past self that the new Department of Environmental Protection agent that had just arrived in town would one day be her husband. Regina could just picture the look on her face—a mixture of surprise, disgust and horror. She and Robin certainly had had a rough start. They overcame it though and soon became good friends, doing everything together with their two sons. As time went on, their friendship blossomed into something more...though both were hesitant to make the first move.

In the end, it had been Robin who did it. He had come up with an elaborate Secret Santa plan, leaving her gifts throughout the holiday season with the intention of professing his love to her on Christmas Eve. She had figured out it was him easily enough and their friends guessed what his end goal was, though she had doubted them. Especially as she had mistaken Robin's partnership with local librarian Belle French as being romantic. She had been brokenhearted until Robin had surprised her with a romantic dinner, finally confessing his feelings for her.

They easily transitioned from friends to lovers, their relationship only growing stronger once it became romantic. She enjoyed being with him, whether they were out on dates or just spending a quiet evening at home with their boys. Robin had acted like a father toward Henry almost from the moment they had met and she had always treated Roland like he was her own son. The two boys acted more like brothers than friends, so they didn't have to really blend their families into one—they had already done that. When the Locksley men moved into her house, it only caused a few hiccups. Otherwise, it was another thing that came naturally.

Marriage also felt like the natural next step in their relationship. Though she knew that there would be some difficult logistics to navigate, she and Robin knew they had to marry on Christmas Eve. It held too much significance for them, even if he had to confess his love to her before Christmas. Robin and Roland had moved in the following Christmas Eve, which was also when he had gotten down on one knee in front of their boys and Christmas tree, asking her to marry him. She had said yes without hesitation.

Robin came into view as she grew closer the arch of roses where they would exchange their vows. Like Henry, he wore a black tuxedo with a silver cummerbund, a white rose pinned to his lapel. His groomsmen—David, Killian, Will and John—all wore the same as did Roland, now almost eight, who held their rings on a white pillow. His dark curls were as wild as ever, which was just what she wanted.

She then glanced over at her bridal party. Ruby, Emma, Mal and Mary Margaret stood on her side of the gazebo dressed in silver satin gowns. Their dresses had long lacy sleeves but they also wore matching faux fur-lined capes around their shoulders as well. Ruby, Emma and Mal all held bouquets of white roses while Mary Margaret held their flower girl.

Regina had gotten a very surprising birthday present earlier that year when Dr. Whale had called with the results from her annual physical. Her bloodwork revealed she was pregnant. She and Robin had consummated their engagement once the boys had gone to bed and it appeared that was when she had conceived. Robin had been over the moon when she told him the good news, picking her up and spinning her around as he repeated how much he loved her. They had considered postponing the wedding as her due date was in October, but she felt confident they would be ready by Christmas Eve.

Their Natalia, though, had decided to come in September instead. Though born a few weeks ahead of schedule, she was considered full term and had been healthy and strong. She completed their family and her brothers were especially protective of her. It was sweet to watch Henry and Roland take care of her as well as entertain her.

Natalia slept in Mary Margaret's arms, her little white pacifier bouncing every so often. It matched her dress, which had a poofy skirt that matched Regina's. One little hand was clasped around a piece of organza while the other gripped Mary Margaret's cloak. Her light brown curls were held back by a white headband that had little silk flowers attached to it. She looked so sweet and beautiful, it almost brought tears to Regina's eyes.

Regina and Henry reached the arch and Robin. He reached his hand out to shake Henry's hand but the boy threw his arms around him instead, hugging him tightly. Robin hugged him back, cupping the back of his head. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Henry whispered back. "Be good to my mom."

"Always," Robin promised.

Henry let him go and kissed his mother's cheek before heading up to join the other groomsmen. Robin took Regina's hand, smiling at her. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she told him, handing her bouquet to Tink. Her assistant stepped back, tears already in her eyes as she watched Robin lead Regina up to where Tuck stood.

"Friends," he said, starting the ceremony, "let me be the first to say this to you—Merry Christmas."

There was some chuckling before everyone replied: "Merry Christmas."

"Christmas is about joy and love. I can think of nothing that best embodies them than a wedding," Tuck continued. "We are gathered here joyfully to celebrate the love shared by Robin and Regina as well as Henry, Roland and Natalia. Christmas is about family and we are here to officially join this beautiful one together.

"We also celebrate the past and look forward to the future. The New Year brings fresh starts for all of us. In many ways, this is Robin's and Regina's fresh start, another chance at love and marriage after both lost their first chances to tragedy."

Tuck paused and reverent silence fell over the room. For a moment, Regina thought about Daniel and Marian. She hoped they were watching them now, happy that she and Robin had found each other to love.

"This season is also about family and this ceremony isn't just the joining of two people. It is about two families becoming one, though I think there might be a better representation of that already." Tuck motioned to Natalia, still asleep in Mary Margaret's arms. She rubbed her face with her tiny hand, drawing a chorus of _aww_ s from their guests.

Robin and Regina chuckled as Tuck paused again. His smile widened. "At this time, I am going to invite Robin and Regina to say their vows. Regina?"

She took a deep breath, recalling the heartfelt words she had written and memorized. "Robin, I know it's no secret that we didn't get along when we first met."

Their guests chuckled before she continued: "But I'm so glad you're as stubborn as I am, that you wouldn't give up at least getting me to work with you. Once we did that, I saw a whole new side to you. I realized you weren't that bad and in time, you became the best friend I ever had.

"I never told you when I realized I loved you," she continued, her eyes focused on his. "It was a few months before that Christmas when we took the boys to the beach. You were playing with them and it just hit me that I loved in a way I never thought I would again. To learn you felt the same was the best day of my life," she said, her voice cracking. She thought of the wonderful dinner he had made her, of how he had wrapped his arms around her and told her that he loved her. It still sometimes seemed like a beautiful dream and she wondered if she was ever going to wake up to find a different reality.

She swallowed, composing herself as she pushed those thoughts aside. "The past two years have been the happiest of my life. You showed me what a real family is—people who love and build each other up, not tear each other down. Thank your love and support, I found an inner strength I never knew I had, allowing me to grab my happiness.

"I promise to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me," she vowed. "I promise to love you and support you every day. As long as I get to wake up and fall asleep with you, as long as we have our children, I know we will be happy."

Regina took a deep breath, letting it out as joy spread through her. She made it through her vows without forgetting a word or getting too choked up to speak. As Robin raised her left hand to kiss it, she smiled widely.

"Robin?" Tuck prompted. "It's your turn."

Squeezing her hand, Robin smiled at her. "Regina, when we met, I was running away. I had lost my wife and I needed a fresh start for Roland and myself. Storybrooke was that in more ways than one. Not only did I find a home, a community, and friends…I found you and Henry. And while you're right that we didn't have the best of starts, once we got past that, I never had a dearer or more loyal friend."

He paused before letting out a little laugh. "I'm going to go off script so forgive me if this doesn't sound as polished as the rest. But since you shared when you fell in love with me, I think I should tell you when I fell in love with you. It was probably a couple years after I came to Storybrooke and I had to report to the offices in Augusta. And then everything that could go wrong did."

She remembered that trip. Robin had put Roland into daycare and had expected to be back in time to pick up his son. However, a freak snowstorm hit Augusta and Robin was stuck in the city until it passed. Panicked, he had called her to pick up Roland and she assured him that she could take care of his son until he got back to Storybrooke, even if it meant Roland had to stay the night—which it did. She ran to Robin's house to grab whatever the boy needed for the night and tucked him into her guest bed.

Roland had been lethargic since she picked him up from daycare and had looked pale to her before bed but she hoped a good night's rest would help him. Late that night, he woke Regina up and told her that he had thrown up. She cleaned him up, determined he had a fever, gave him some medicine and tucked him into her bed. After throwing the bedding into the washer, she climbed in with him and cuddled with him so she could keep an eye on him for the rest of the night.

It wasn't a restful night as she kept waking up to check on him and his fever. She gave him more medicine in the morning and called his daycare to say he wouldn't be coming in. Regina then also called out sick from work, sent Henry off to school and spent the day taking care of Roland until Robin was able to get back from Augusta.

"When I walked into your house to find you asleep on the couch with Roland, a blanket draped over the two of you as he rested on your shoulder, I was just hit with an overpowering feeling and I realized I loved you," he continued. "It took me longer to admit it but I've always believed that it's all about timing and it wasn't quite perfect yet. We got there though and I have never been happier."

He rubbed her hands with his thumbs. "I love everything about you, Regina. Your fire, your sassy, your intelligence, your kindness, your compassion, your heart. You are an amazing mother to Henry, to Roland and now to Natalia. It is an honor to just say I know you let alone that I am worthy enough to love you. And I promise to always be someone who deserves to have you in his life. I promise to be there for you and the children, to remind you every day how wonderful you are—especially on the days when you may not feel it—and to walk through life with you hand-in-hand. Because with your hand in mine, I know we can handle anything that may come our way."

A tear rolled down her cheek and he gently brushed it away as she mouthed _I love you_ to him. He smiled as Tuck opened his book again. "Now that you have exchanged vows, we come to the exchanging of rings. Roland?"

Roland stepped forward, holding up the pillow proudly. "Here you go," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," Robin told him as he untied Regina's ring from the pillow. He picked it up and turned to Tuck. "Now what?"

"You're going to put the ring on Regina's finger and repeat after me," Tuck instructed.

Robin nodded, sliding the silver band onto her finger. It was studded with all their birth stones—ruby for her, diamond for him, emerald for Roland, peridot for Henry and sapphire for Natalie—and was inscribed with a single word: _Always_.

As Tuck read from the book, Robin repeated after him. "Regina, I pledge myself to you. Take this ring as a symbol of my promise and fidelity. As a circle has no end, so neither does my love for you."

He slid the ring on the rest of the way before Regina retrieved his ring from the pillow. Like hers, it was silver but not studded with any stones. Rather, his included the _Always_ engraving surrounded by all their initials.

"Robin," she said, placing the ring on his finger, "I pledge myself to you. Take this ring as a symbol of my promise and fidelity. As a circle has no end, so neither does my love for you."

She slid the ring the rest of the way before they clasped hands together, eager for the one moment they had been waiting for.

"Friends, Robin and Regina have exchanged vows and rings. By the power invested in me by the great state of Maine, I am happy to pronounce them husband and wife," Tuck announced. He grinned. "Robin, you may kiss your bride."

"With pleasure," Robin replied, pulling her toward him. She laughed before he kissed her, dipping her as their guests cheered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the kiss before he set her back on her feet. They broke the kiss as Tuck grinned at them and Tink handed Regina her bouquet back. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Robin Locksley," Tuck announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped again, standing as Robin escorted Regina back down the aisle. Henry and Roland followed behind them before the rest of their wedding party filed out as well. Two employees opened the large doors, letting them out into the hallway.

Robin and Regina stopped and turned around, pulling their boys into hugs. Henry and Roland laughed as they hugged back. Looking up at her, Roland smiled. "Now we're officially a family!"

"Yes, sweetheart," she said, holding him close. "We're officially a family."

She looked up at Robin, who was smiling so widely his dimples were more pronounced than she had ever seen them. He leaned over, careful of Henry tucked against him, and kissed her. They continued to hug their boys, happiness washing over their newly official family.

* * *

Regina rocked a fussy Natalia as she and Mary Margaret hurried into a private room in the catering hall. They had been taking pictures in the conservatory, the glass room providing the perfect setting as it allowed them to pose with the snow-covered beauty outside without having to brave the cold weather. As she had held Natalia, the baby had started to root against her wedding gown. Regina had excused herself, leaving everyone to take a few more pictures, before her daughter got loud in demanding to be fed.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Regina told a mewling Natalia as Mary Margaret undid some buttons on her dress. "We'll get you fed in a few minutes."

She had asked the bridal shop to help make the dress nursing-mother-friendly and they had been able to alter the dress so that it was closed by buttons rather than laces. It made it easier for her to pull down the front of the dress enough to bare her breast without having to undo the dress completely.

Natalia latched onto Regina's breast as Mary Margaret handed her a blanket. "Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"No," Regina replied, sitting down with her daughter. "I think we're good."

Someone knocked on the door and Mary Margaret went to answer it. After glancing at who it was, she opened the door a bit more and let Robin into the room. She smiled at the two of them. "I'll leave the happy couple alone. Just send word if you need help."

"Thank you," Robin replied, closing the door behind her. He then turned, smiling at Regina. "How are my girls?"

"Much better now that Natalia is being fed," she replied, glancing down as her daughter nursed.

He pulled a chair over and sat down next to her. "Everyone went to the cocktail hour. You should've seen Roland's eyes light up when he saw all the food laid out there."

She chuckled, knowing how much food their middle child could put away and dreaded what he would be like once a teenager as she watched Henry's appetite expand as he hit his growth spurts. "He's probably in seventh heaven."

"Henry promised to make sure he didn't overdo it," Robin replied, reaching out a finger toward Natalia. She wrapped her little ones around it and he shook her hand. "Your brothers are a handful."

"I'm sure she won't be much different," Regina told him.

"She's going to be an angel," he replied, running his free hand over Natalia's soft brown curls.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I think someone might wearing rose colored glasses."

"Shh," he told her. "Let me have my fantasy for a bit longer."

She chuckled as Natalia started to slow down. "She's almost done. Do you want to burp her?"

"Gladly. Let me get ready." He stood, heading over to the corner packed with everything Natalia could need. Digging through the diaper bag, he pulled out a spit up rag. After shrugging off his tuxedo jacket, he also took off his shirt and cummerbund before coming back to her just as Natalia finished.

"Someone's not taking any chances," Regina told him as she placed the baby in his arms.

He chuckled, resting Natalia against his shoulder as he patted her back. "I think we both learned not to underestimate her."

Regina nodded, adjusting her dress as she thought of all the times they had unexpectedly ended up with spit up on their clothes. "That's true."

Natalia's burp echoed around the room before she let out a contented sigh. Robin kissed her forehead before lying her in her carrier, placing a blanket over her. "You stay here. Daddy has to go help Mummy."

He walked over to Regina, buttoning her back up. Leaning forward, he kissed her neck. "You look absolutely beautiful in this dress."

"I feel like a queen in it," she admitted, smoothing down the skirt. "I almost hate the fact I'm only going to wear it once."

"We could always get married every Christmas if you want," he offered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

She chuckled, closing her eyes as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I appreciate the offer but I'm looking forward to a quiet Christmas at home with you and the children next year."

"Good," he replied. "Me too."

His arms fell away as he sighed, heading back to the chair where he left the rest of his tuxedo. "I guess I should change too."

She nodded, picking up her wrap. "We can't spend the rest of the reception in here."

"Our guests wouldn't appreciate that, would they?" He sighed, buttoning up his shirt and tucking it back in his pants.

"Not really," she replied, helping him with his bowtie. "They did come to see us after all."

He nodded, shrugging his jacket back on. Robin crouched before Natalia's carrier, the baby now asleep. "She looks like an angel," he said, still as awestruck as he was when she was born.

Regina smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, she does. We should let her get some sleep and we'll go enjoy our reception."

"Yeah," he said, standing up again as he took the carrier. "We should drop her off with the babysitter."

She picked up the diaper bag, giving him a look at how despondent he had sounded and hesitant he appeared. "Don't look like we're about to leave her to fend for herself. Ashley is very qualified to take care of her."

He sighed. "I know. But you know I hate to leave her at all."

"I do," she replied, smiling. She had always known Robin to be a devoted father, first to Roland and then to Henry. Yet the arrival of Natalia had seemed to kick all his paternal instincts into overdrive. Many people had joked that Regina would probably be unwilling to let go of her baby girl but they soon learned that once Robin had her in his arms, no one else was getting Natalia for a long time.

She pressed her hand to his back. "She'll be fine. She's going to sleep for most of it anyway."

"You're right," he said, taking her hand. "Come on. Let's go before I change my mind."

Regina didn't move though. Instead, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "You're a wonderful father, Robin. I'm so lucky to have a family with you."

"I'm the lucky one," he told her, kissing her as well. "Henry, Roland, Natalia, me…we're all the lucky ones because we have you."

She smiled, squeezing his hand as they headed out of the room to drop their daughter off with Ashley. Then they would join their guests again and continue to celebrate the fact they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the reason we're all here tonight—Robin and Regina Locksley!" Alan's voice boomed through the doors to the ballroom right before two employees opened them to allow Robin and Regina to enter the room.

She had discarded her wrap, showing off the dress even more as she and Robin walked into the room. Their guests clapped and cheered for them as they headed toward the dancefloor to join the rest of their wedding party. As they stepped onto the wooden floor, Robin swung her out and then twirled her back toward him so that her back was pressed to his front. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"At this time, I'm going to ask everyone to clear the floor so our happy couple can share their first dance," Alan announced, starting up the music for their dance.

Robin placed his hand on her hip and he took one of her hands in his other hand, holding her close. He smiled at her. "I've been waiting for this all night."

She chuckled. "I would think you were looking forward to tossing the garter and getting to feel me up in front of everyone."

"Why, Mrs. Locksley, do you think I'm an exhibitionist?" he asked, pretending to be aghast.

"I'm still not sure," she replied, narrowing her eyes as if studying him. "You like your privacy yet there are somethings you like to do with me in public."

"You mean kissing you? Because I love to do that where everyone can see," he replied, kissing her to prove his point.

They continued to sway in time to "This Christmas," the smooth R&B song too good for them not to choose for their first dance. It reflected both their first Christmas together and this Christmas as they became man and wife.

She rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her cheek to it as she closed her eyes. It still amazed her sometimes that Robin's sweet Secret Santa gifts really had been overtures toward her, that he loved her and wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Other times, it seemed like they had been together forever and there had never really been a time when they weren't a couple.

Now that would be the truth.

As the music ended, Alan got back on the microphone. "Robin and Regina are going to do something a bit different for their parent dance. Henry, Roland, can you please join your parents on the dancefloor?"

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina as they watched their sons walk onto the dance floor, looking confused. She went over to Henry, taking his hand. "May I have this dance?" she asked her son.

"Of course, Mom," he replied, grinning as he realized what was going on. He took her hand just as Robin had done and they started to sway in time to the music as Robin wrapped his arms around Roland to dance with him.

She kissed Henry's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom," he said. "You don't have to keep telling me that. I don't think you love me any less because you married Robin."

His wisdom surprised her but also made her proud. She smiled. "I know. I just like telling you I love you."

He smiled, resting his head on her shoulder though he had to crouch a bit to do so. She didn't mind as she rested her cheek against his head, letting the music wash over them as she shared a dance with her baby boy.

She felt someone tug at her skirt and she lifted her head, opening her eyes to see Roland standing next to her. He looked up at her and Henry with wide brown eyes. "May I join your dance please?" he asked.

Regina glanced at Henry, who smiled and shifted to one of her sides. "Sure, Roland. We'd be happy to dance with you."

"Yay!" he cheered, wrapping his arms around her middle. Regina pressed him closer, enjoying dancing with both of her boys.

She looked up, trying to spot Robin as she wondered what he was doing while she danced with the boys. Her brow furrowed when she was unable to spot him. Had he gone to the bar to get a drink? Or was he sitting down to rest?

"Mom? What's wrong?" Henry asked, looking up at her with a frown.

"I just don't know where your father went," she replied, her confusion growing when she saw his seat at their table was empty. Where was her husband?

She felt another tug on her dress and she glanced down to find Roland looking up at her. He smiled. "Papa said that there was someone missing and he went to get her."

Regina knew instantly who he meant and when she looked up, she was not surprised to find Robin stepping back on the dance floor with Natalia in his arms. She rubbed her eye as she cuddled against her father's shoulder, content as he swayed them in time to the music. He met Regina's eyes and grinned while she shook her head. Robin truly was wrapped around the little girl's finger.

He approached them, bouncing Natalia a bit. "Can we join your dance too?"

"Hmm," she said, pretending to think it over. She looked between Henry and Roland. "What do you say, boys? Can your father and sister join us?"

They both grinned as they nodded. She looked back up, meeting Robin's shining eyes. "I guess it'll be okay."

He balanced Natalia in one arm as he wrapped the other one around her, trapping Roland between them. She moved the hand she had on Henry's back to Robin's arm, pushing her son more toward the middle with his siblings. It was a tight family hug in the middle of the dance floor, a perfect ending for the dance.

Regina leaned over and kissed Natalia's cheek. "Are you having fun, sweetheart?"

The baby made a face and turned to bury her head against her father's neck. He chuckled but she frowned, knowing what was wrong. "The music is too loud for her ears. She needs headphones."

"I know," he replied. "David is getting them for me but I figured the song was almost over anyway."

Alan changed up the music and blasted a loud, upbeat song everyone could dance to. It even hurt Regina's ears so she wasn't surprised when Natalia started to cry, flailing in her father's arms. She pushed against his arm, causing him to step back and get a better hold on her as he tried to soothe her. Natalia was inconsolable though and she now reached for Regina, hoping her mother could make everything better.

Regina took her daughter from Robin and held her close. She did her best to cover the little girl's ears as she bounced her, watching as Henry raced over to Alan. He gestured, pointing to her and Natalia, and Regina figured he was asking the DJ to turn down the volume. Alan nodded and lowered the music a bit, though not enough to calm Natalia.

"Here you go," a breathless David said, jogging up to them. He held out the noise-cancelling headphones they had brought. "Sorry, it took me awhile to find them."

"Thank you," Regina replied as Robin slid the headphones onto their fussy daughter. He adjusted them into place and Natalia calmed down a bit.

Regina kissed the girl's head. "Feel better, sweetheart? That loud music hurt your ears?"

Natalia yawned and leaned forward, cuddling against her. Regina rubbed her back as Robin guided her back to their table. He kissed the side of her head before pulling out her chair. She sat down, rubbing her daughter's back as she watched their guests dancing.

"Maybe I should bring her back to Ashley," Robin said, running his finger up and down Natalia's arm. He looked pained to make the suggestion as he did not want to be separated from her again.

Regina shook her head, enjoying how comfortable Natalia's warm weight was against her chest. She rested her cheek against her daughter's head. "I think she's fine where she is for now. Besides, I've missed her too."

"She's a very big part of our lives now," he replied, leaning forward to kiss Natalia's hand.

Natalia's breath came out in warm puffs, hitting Regina's neck in a soothing rhythm. Leaning back against her chair, she was just content to sit there with her daughter and her husband as they watched the reception continue around them.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to take the children?" Mary Margaret asked as the last of the wedding guests left the venue. She glanced over to where Roland was half-asleep with his head on the table while Henry sat next to him, zoned out. Natalia slept soundly in her carrier, changed from her white dress into pajama set covered in candy canes.

Regina shook her head as she took her friend's hands in hers. "Thanks for the offer but it's Christmas. We want everyone home tonight."

"But it's also your wedding night," Mary Margaret stressed. "You two deserve the night to yourself."

"I know and we discussed it," Regina said, glancing over to where her husband was talking with Emma and Killian. "But in the end, we didn't want to miss any part of Natalia's first Christmas. So, we're going to take them home and postpone our wedding night for a couple weeks."

Mary Margaret nodded, hugging her. "I just thought I would offer. And are you sure you still want to come to our house for Christmas dinner?"

"Absolutely. Christmas is a time for family. You all are our family." Regina hugged her tightly, thanking her for all her help.

They wished each other a Merry Christmas before Mary Margaret went to find her husband. Robin approached with the white coat Regina had purchased for the wedding, helping her into it. He kissed her cheek. "Are you happy, my love?" he asked.

"Abundantly so," she replied, leaning back to look at him. "Are you?"

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. "Absolutely."

They stood there for a few moments, just watching their sleepy family. Robin kissed her neck before saying: "We should probably get them to bed."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Santa needs to come."

"He already has. John snuck out for us earlier and put the presents under the tree. All we have to do is get them home and then we can all go straight to bed," he replied.

She moaned, closing her eyes. "That sounds absolutely perfect. You're a genius, Robin. Thank you for thinking ahead."

"Any time," he assured her. He released her. "We should head out to the car before we all fall asleep here."

They roused their boys and got them into their coats before Regina made sure Natalia had several blankets tucked around her. She picked up the carrier and held it out to Robin. "You want to carry her?"

"Of course," he replied, taking the carrier from her. She then took both Henry and Roland by the hands, following him out to their car.

It was a cold but clear night, perfect flying weather for Santa Claus. Regina's nose went numb immediately but she didn't care, looking up at the night sky. Stars shone overhead as the full moon cast a beautiful glow on the snow covering the ground. It was like a scene from a Christmas movie and she wanted to burn it into her memory.

"Look!" Roland cried out, pointing to the sky. "A shooting star!"

Everyone stopped to watch the white light streak across the sky overhead. "Make a wish," Robin told them.

Regina held her boys tight as she closed her eyes, having only one wish that Christmas:

 _May all our Christmases together be merry and bright._

* * *

 **A/N 2** : Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little peek at a Christmas set in this verse. I still plan to also post one for my Advent 2017 story and will also post my Advent 2018 story with some extra material before the Christmas season ends on January 6th.

I hope everyone has a great day today!

-Mac


End file.
